


Extra Sugar For Mister Billionaire

by tony_starker (shitiamtrash1225)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Interns & Internships, Ironspider - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Peter Parker, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is an intern, Peter is essentially insane, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Starker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports, Yandere, Yandere Peter Parker, fluff?, problematic, this tag is for that anti on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/tony_starker
Summary: Peter is in way over his head with his obsession with his boss. So far, in fact, he drugs the poor guy. Maybe even threatens his wife's life. Only God knows how far he'll go.Me and my Boyfriend wrote this together!! it was an rp, so, i'm sorry if theres any typos!





	1. Immoral

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come for me, if you don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!

“Here’s your coffee, Mr. Stark. Just the way you like it.” Peter adorned a generous smile as he placed the hot cup down on Tony’s dark oak wood desk. He shuffled in his pencil skirt and held the tray flat to his chest. “Is there anything else you need, Sir? Perhaps breakfast? Files you need organized? Errands you need done?” He pushed his glasses up, lipstick framing his smile. Peter always dressed his best when interning for Tony. A white thin blouse, tucked into a tight black pencil skirt, Peachy red lipstick on his lips and sleek black glasses.

  
Tony hummed, taking his coffee and taking a sip. “Thank you, Parker.” He softly smiled at the boy. “Yeah, can you call my wife up here for me? I have to run by some stuff with her.” He scratched at his scalp, leaning back in his chair. His suit was tight on his body, abs and pecs outlined, especially his crotch.

  
His eye twitched at the mention of his wife. Stupid bitch always getting in the fucking way. Peter forced himself to smile and nod. “Of course Sir, it was my pleasure. I’ll ring up your wife right away.” He left his office and as soon as his back was turned to him he frowned, angrily glaring. He wanted his wife? Fine. He’ll have her. But no one, NO ONE, touches Tony. Peters heels clicked on the floor with booming noises. No one dares to cross paths with angry Peter. They knew better. He slammed the door to his office and threw his folder aside. Peter practically yanked the phone off the table as he dialed pepper up.  
Tony raised a brow at how angry he had gotten, but went back to working on his lap top. He brought his thoughts to Peter though. Why did the boy always wear that sort of stuff to the office? He shook it off again and waited for either confirmation that Pepper was coming from Peter, or for her to just walk in.

  
Peter, after talking to Pepper calm and sweetly, rung up Tony. When the elder picked up the phone Peter’s heart rate spike and a giant smile grew across his face. “Your wife is on her way to your office, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony smiled, humming softly. “Alright, thank you Peter. Also, could you head back down here to grab me a bagel? Extra cream cheese, please.” He picked at his teeth with a toothpick.

  
“Sure thing.” He returned the phone to its caddy and fixed himself up before leaving his station. People around him automatically move back. He had a bit of a... name to himself. The most powerful intern. Head of them really. An unspoken leader who made his way up by tearing others down. Peters presence alone was enough to but everyone else on their toes. He made his way to the breakfast caddy and made Tony’s bagel the way he liked it. Of course he picked an everything bagel without even being asked too because well, he’s done a bit of ‘research’ on what Tony enjoys. He returns to Tony’s room, tray in hand with the warm fresh bagel and a new cup of coffee. He knew the rate at which Tony goes through coffee. Always seemingly producing more exactly when he wanted it.

Tony was talking to Pepper now, telling her about a plan he had and what papers he was going to fax to her. “And i’ll send them tomorrow— Oh, thank you Peter.” He smiled at the boy, then Pepper leaned down to kiss Tonys lips. “Bye, sweetheart.” Tony called after her as she left, smacking het ass lightly. She glared at him. “Tony, theres a kid right there,” She complained as she walked down the hallway.

  
Peter became warm with anger. Swallowed with hatred. That should be his ass. His eye twitched again as he pretended to be flustered, thank god he majored in acting. “M-my apologies for interrupting..” Peter turns and makes his way out the room.  
Tony shook his head. “Nah, youre good. Thank you again, Peter.” He took the new coffee and the bagel, sinking his teeth into it and then took a sip.

  
“No problem sir!” And so his plan was in action. While making it down the hall with his bagel Peter may or may not have slipped a simple aphrodisiac into Tony’s coffee. Something that would dissolve into the drink without a trace. Before he shut the door he turned back to Tony. “If you need anything Sir, I’ll be in my office.”  
Tony drank it happily, not even realizing it had been drugged. 

It was a little later in the day now. The heat between his legs was overwhelming. His cock was straining against his pants. He palmed himself through his slacks like he had done so many times before at work. Its not like anyone but himself could access the camera.

  
Peter had been tapped into Tony’s cameras all day, though. He loved to watch him work so- he decided to give him a treat! As soon as his alarm dinged for the aloted affect time Peter locked his office door, hiked his skirt up and watched. Heat began between his legs and up his neck. Face becoming warm with embarrassment. He wanted to get hard untouched. So he wiggled his skirt all the way up and prepared himself for a show.  
Tony touched himself a little harder, his free hand still typing. He let out a soft groan, totally stumped as to why he was just so horny all of a sudden. He needed some sort of release, but Pepper was working and never wanted to have sex these days anyway.

  
Lucky for him Peter knew just how to solve that problem. He could only torture himself for so long. He shuffled his hard on into the strap of his skirt and made his way to Tony’s office. He gently knocked on the door- voice soft and alluring. “Mr.Stark? Can I come in?”

Tony was quick to put his suit jacket over his cock, clearing his throat and nodding. “Come on in, Parker.” Once he saw Peter he swallowed thickly. “What can I help you with?  
“Just making my daily rounds...” he walked up to Tony’s desk, hips swaying a bit with each step. “.. I was wondering if you needed anything? Perhaps a little... help?~” he places his hands on the she of the desk, smiling at Tony.  
Tony bit his lip a little harder. “I uh...Cant say that I do, but uh...” He watched Peters hips. “Thank you for the offer, Parker.” He mumbled, his cock twitching.

  
Peter sighed, soft yet the undertone was annoyance. “Are you sure, Mr. Stark? You seem a little warm...” He leaned forward and pressed the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead. “Very warm- actually.”  
“Yeah i just...The temperature in here is quite hot,” He chuckled, shucking off his suit jacket for emphasis. Though, he forgot it had been hiding his huge hard on.

  
He had to play as if he didn’t know. He gulped thickly and pulled his hands back, faking a nervous shake. “M-Mr. Stark I-“ He bit his lip to hide a smirk, his dick pressing harder against the fabric of his skirt. “What are.. what’re you doing?!”  
Fuck. Now Peter saw his raging boner. That just made it twitch in his pants, trying to break free of his slacks until the fucking button popped. Tony stared at his pants, then back at Peter, smiling sheepishly with a red face.

  
“S-So you /do/ need help...” Peter walked around the desk and spun Stark in his chair. The sight of his cock bulging up against those tight pants. He watched Tony’s face as he placed a manicured band o to the bulge and squeezed.  
Tony let out a groan, his cock moving up against his hand like it had a mind of his own. “I-I really shouldn’t be doing this...My wife, if she f-finds out...” He hid his face from Peter in his hands.

  
“Oh hush, she won’t find out...” He got down on his knees and began undoing the zipper. Peter watched as his cock sprung out. So Tony likes to go to commando huh? He gasped at the pure girth and size this man had. “God Tony-“  
Tony whimpered almost, his cock was bright red and leaking pre already. Hearing his first name from the interns mouth made his own mouth water, but he tried to suppress it. “P-Peter, We cant do this,”

  
“Can’t and wanting too are two different things- Tony.” He spoke his name as if it were a sin. His colored lips leave marks of lipstick over his cock. Peter worshipped it. Kissing and licking up the sides while keeping his eyes fixated on the man above him.

  
Tony's body shook from the pleasure. He couldnt just let his opportunity slip past him. He bucked his hips accidentally, cock still leaking unbelievable amounts of pre. It was so hot. But, he didnt want it to be.  
Peter squeaked as the cock bucks up on his face. “Calm down there..” His smile was mischievous and hungry. He quickly turned his attention to the tip of his cock- licking off his pre and then attaching his mouth to it. His tongue worked along the fold on his head while he let the sensitive tip rub up on the ridges of his mouth.

There was a knock on the door.

Tony cursed under his breath and was quick to shove Peter under his desk. “Yes? Come in.” And in waltzed Pepper herself.  
Peter sucked in a breath. He knew those clicks. Pepper. His eye twitched. Oh /fuck/ no. The intern wasn’t going to let her ruin this either. He pushed his head down further and hollowed his cheeks. His hand working the shaft.  
Tony held in his moans like an expert.  
Pepper smiled at her husband. “Can you just send me those papers now? and, I need to talk to you about something personal.”

  
Tony nodded. “Of course.”  
Pepper sat down in the chair across from his desk. “Tony...I know how bad you want kids but, the doctors report just came back and...Im not fertile. I cant have that baby, Tony.”  
Fuck, not this conversation right now. Not with Peter sucking his dick.

Kids? Oh Peter could give Tony’s kids. Of course he could. He’s could give Tony anything. He expected nothing less from her. A no good wife. Stupid fucking bitch. He almost snorted In amusement. Peter removed his hand and opened his throat- moving his head down his shaft slowly.

  
Tony had to hold back a groan. “Pep, I'm so sorry. You know I still love you.” He reached his hand out to hold hers.  
“And because of that, Tony, I dont think...I dont think Im ready to have sex for a while...Maybe even ever,” Tonys cock didnt seem to care, it liked Peter anyway.

  
Peter closed his eyes and tried to forget about his whore wife. Instead he pushed his head all the way down, nose buried in his pubes, hands gripping his thighs. His little head began to bob, quietly sucking.  
Tony held in a louder moan with a cough to cover it up as well, sighing. “Thats okay, Pep. Im still here.” He squeezed her hand, maybe a little too tight from the pleasure he was getting currently.  
She stood up, letting go of his hand. “Ill let you get back to work, Tony. Im sorry.” She headed for the door.  
Peter giggles around his cock. Muffled yet still audible. He looked up at Tony with a evil glint in those amber eyes. He once again pushed his head all the way down.

Once Pepper was gone, Tony was too. He started moaning, his hand slapping over his mouth as he tried to hold it in. But it felt so good. And soon enough, he was cumming down Peters throat.  
Peters eyes widened. God how long has Tony held back? It was so thick and so much he had to pull off and swallow before he choked. His face getting sprinkled with cum as Tony finished. “So... delicious,"  
Tony held his breath, groaning softly. “I-I...” He let out a sigh deeply. “Th-Thank you...” He didnt even know what the hell to say.

  
Peter gave him a genuine smile. “I told you I’d be here for whatever you needed... but you still look pent up..” He motioned toward his stiff cock. “Do you... need more?”  
Tony just gave in to his urges. “No one hears about this, alright? Not a single soul,” He ushered Peter up into his lap. “Take off that skirt,” He mumbled.

  
The boy was more than excited to do what he was asked. “Not a soul, Mr. Stark. You have my word.” Peter shuffled his skirt off. Greeting Tony with a pretty pair of ruby red Lacey panties. His stockings attached to his thighs with a garter belt that made his waist appear even slimmer.

  
Tony couldnt stand how gorgeous his intern was. He pressed his lips to Peters, then pulled away.

“Jarvis...Lock my door...” He muttered. After he heard the click, he completely ravaged Peters lips, bending his intern over the desk.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Non-Con ahead! Once the smut starts, if you wanna skip over it, go ahead!  
> Please enjoy the next chapter!!

It only occurred to Tony how much trouble he was in after he had unloaded a large sum of his cum into Peters ass. He was so fucked, so royally fucked. His hand placed over his face. He had completely ravaged the boy in front of him, Peter was a mess and his panties were ripped and around his ankles.

Peter slowly eased himself off the table. His heels clocked as they touch the ground. “H-hey are you... alright?” He gently placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony shook his head. He didn't wanna sit here and just spill out all his issues to this poor teenage intern. He waved a hand. “Ill be fine. Just...Don't tell anyone about this. Please.”

He frowned. He wanted to help Tony. He pulls his skirt back on and bends down to get to Tony’s level. “I.. I know you don’t know much about me but you could always vent. Or talk about your feelings.” Peter wanted to help. So bad.

Tony shook his head again, pushing back his tears with a hard swallow. “Fuck. Im just— I don't wanna throw that all on you, Peter. Just...Send me your paypal so I can get you a new pair of panties. Heres my number.” He slid him over a private business card that had his personal cell phone on it.

He wanted to reassure him it wouldn’t be but he didn’t wanna pressure Tony. He just silently took the card and saved the number into his phone. Peter spoke in a soft and caring tone. Much more different than he uses when he asks this question. “Do you need anything?”

He shook his head once more. “No. Thank you though, Peter. Thank you a lot.” He pulled his hand away from his face, his eyes slightly red from his tears he had wiped.

Peters heart dropped. Oh god oh no he’s made Tony cry. He needs to fix this. He needs to fix this now. He didn’t say anything. He just threw his arms around Tony and rubbed his back soothingly. “No crying.. no crying..” it was almost motherly. His voice, tone and presence had turned the air from acid to silk.

Tony put his nose into Peters neck, his body shaking with soft, quiet sobs. “I-Im so horrible, Peter...I don't know why I even do anything with my life...” He refused to wrap his arms around him though.

Peter took this as permission. He sat on his lap, not sexually but comforting. He rubbed Tony’s back and let him sob on his shoulder. “Anthony you’re not horrible... you’ve created technology that’s assisted and saved thousands of lives. You’re an angel..” Tony hiccuped. “I do some good stuff for other people, but not for the people im around on the daily.” He tried to calm his breathing down. “I'm a horrible husband. I'm a filthy, old, selfish man.”

It broke Peters heart. Made him sick. He hated the sounds of Tony’s sobs. It all hurt too much. He kept rubbing his back and rocking him. “Pepper... Tony maybe it isn’t your fault... you’ve tried and done your best for Pepper? Right? Remember when your dad said that one quote. All good things must come to an end? Maybe... that’s a good thing that must come to an end. Marriages live and age. Some better than others and Tony that’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m in no way saying you should divorce your wife but you should talk about the way you feel. Maybe with a therapist. Fame and the weight of all these lives resting on your shoulders should be terrible for your psyche. You’re only human, Tony...”

Tony nodded. “Yeah...All of that makes a lot of sense...” He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “Ugh...” He closed his eyes. “Im gonna talk to her tonight.” He mumbled softly. He had entirely forgotten to ask Peter how he knew that quote.

Peter nodded. He did something that was a bit of a stretch but he wanted to comfort Tony. He pulled back, arms still wrapped around him, and kissed his forehead. Something sentimental and tender. Left with a lot of love. “See? That’s the genius Tony Stark I know..” Peter stared at him. Probably for too long. “Do you.. want me to get off or stay?” He motions towards their semi-cuddle.

Tony slowly wrapped his arms around Peter, his eyes closing once more as he just savored the soft hug. It was so nice. So warm. “Thank you again, Peter...”

“It’s my pleasure Mr. Stark.” He arched his body to be optimal for Tony. Arms around him. One buried in his hair and the other around his shoulders.

Tony nuzzled into his neck. He smelled so good. He wanted to kiss him again. But, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He was already a horrible husband. Fuck. This sucked.

Peter kissed his shoulder this time, nuzzled his makeup covered face. He hugged him like a lover. Fresh and new. Radiating heat for them to share “Why do you wear make up to work all the time? It must not be comfortable.” He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“I’m an /intern/ I don’t get paid. And I just.. like it... why? Is it bad? Should I stop?” He would’ve pried his head up to read Tony’s face but it was far to comfortably rested into his shoulder he wouldn’t dare.

Tony chuckled. “Its a little strange, but, I don't hate it. Keep forgetting you're an intern." Another pause between them. How old are you?” He asked softly.

“...” There was a moment of hesitation.

“..17.” He braced himself to be thrown off of Tony’s lap and ordered out of his office.

He was quiet for a moment. “Do you want a guaranteed job here when you graduate? And over the summer?” He asked softly, squeezing Peters shoulders.

“Really? You’d do that for me? I’d be honored Sir!” His tone was excited for such a relaxed body. “I’ll do whatever you ask! And I won’t disappoint!” Peter promised.

Tony chuckled. “Of course. My personal assistant doesn’t sound like a bad job description does it?”

“Sounds like a dream to me, Sir!” He wiggled happily in his lap. “And I can actually get paid!” God. The life of an intern is sad. He snuggled him tighter- a thank you for the position.

Tony smiled softly. “Its the least I can do for you listening to my dumb ramblings.” He rubbed Peters back. “Lets get you back to work, i need to send those papers to Pepper.” He was suddenly reminded with the fact that he had to face his wife after all of this. His head hurt.

“Right away sir! And your ramblings aren’t dumb, you’re perfectly valid to your feelings!” Getting closer to Tony. Just how he wanted. It took a bit of mental preparation to separate from Tony. Suddenly he felt cold. He grabbed his blazer and pulled it over his shoulders. “Hand them to me and I’ll deliver them promptly!” He opened his hands, energy replenished and ready to go.

Tony chuckled and nodded, handing them over. “You look cold.” He leaned over under his desk and pulled out one of his old MIT sweatshirts. “Take this.”

Peter stares down at it in awe. “Thank you!!” He was practically jumping up and down in excitement. He threw off his blazer and shirt as if they were nothing, quickly replacing it with the sweatshirt on top of the shirt. Sure it may have looked dumb but it was sentimental to Peter. He used his cum stained shirt to wipe his face clean of his ruined make up. “If you need anything, I’m a ring away!” He grabbed the papers and waltzed to his door.

Tony smiled as he left, then leaned back in his chair. He couldn't like Peter. But the way Peter smiled when he saw his boss made his heart race and he felt like a kid again when he saw that flushed pink face that was so close to his own. He fought himself on the thoughts that entered his head, gently hitting himself in the forehead with the ball of his palm. He needed to get his head checked.

Summer came around fast. Faster than Tony had anticipated it, that's for sure.   
Peter was working a part time job as Tonys assistant. It was nice, to always have someone with him in his office.

Peters desk was smaller. Sat on the left of Tony’s, replacing a book case that was once there. He chewed on his pen, hair askew as he dealt with an important phone call. Taking down numbers and details that were being recited to him. He did his best on his job and put all his time and effort into it. Often working much later hours than scheduled.   
“Yes I understand our stock has been rising... No sir I can’t ‘cut you a deal’ this is a strictly professional business... yes thank you Sir...” He spoke in a authoritative voice.

Tony chuckled softly, turning to look at Pete. “What are they asking for now huh?” He leaned against his hands, taking a break from his blueprints for some new AI for households to look at the boy in the corner of his room. Peter seemed to get prettier and prettier with each passing day.

Peter turned to him and returned a small smile. A bit of a tired one at that. He hung up after he was done and signed. “They were asking for a drop of stock prices because it has been sky rocketing lately.” He rubbed his temple. “I’m going to grab coffee, would you like some?”

Tony nodded. “Sure, that sounds wonderful.” He leaned back in his chair, humming softly. “Can you put some extra sugar in it today? I'm feeling ballsy,” He joked with a raised brow.

Peter snorted. “ _Ballsy _.” He left the room, quickly making two coffees. One with a fuck ton of cream and sugar and one of pure black coffee and two spoons of sugar. And three crushed up pills of ecstasy he had bought off of a very wealthy dealer. They were definitely bougie drugs. This should be fun. He returns and sets Tony’s coffee down. “Extra sugar for mister billionaire.”__

__Tony chuckled, taking a big swig of the drink. It was almost gone by the time he put it down again. “Mm. What did you put in that?? Tastes way better than normal.” He went back to his work, humming._ _

__“Extra smiles and sunshine.” He retorted sarcastically. “No but, just want you asked for.” He made note that Tony like the ecstasy much more than the back alley drugs. Peter smiles into his mug and kept drinking._ _

__Tony drank the little bit that was left, humming softly. He continued with his work, feeling a little looped out. His fingertips touching the keyboard felt like he could feel it so much more, like his sensory was so much more sensitive._ _

__Peter could see the familiar glaze in his eyes. Of course Tony was more keen to designer drugs. He cautiously dipped his coffee and watched tony like a hawk. “Do you need more coffee?”_ _

__Tony shook his head. He looked a little more awake. “Nah, that coffee hit the spot, kid.” He chuckled softly, looking up at the ceiling._ _

__Oh Tony was feeling it alright. “Got it, Mr. Stark.” He grabbed the empty cardboard cup and ‘accidentally’ dropped it. He bent over, skirt hiking up as he grabbed the cup and dropped it in the recycling bin._ _

__“Whoa, your ass,” He mumbled, covering his eyes with his hands. “Be careful,” He snorted softly, then leaned back in his chair a little more._ _

__“Jarvis lock the door.” Peter ordered the robot. Affirmed with the small clock of the lock. He walked up to Tony and crossed his arms. “Yeah? And what about my ass?”_ _

__“It was out,” He muttered, looking over at Peter. “Be careful, you need to pull your skirt down,” He put a finger over his lips. “Its okay, I wont tell anyone I saw your ass.”_ _

__Peter snorted. They must’ve laced those pills with something cause Tony was acting like a goof. “Do you wanna see it again?” He teased, hiking his skirt up with his hands._ _

__“Yeah,” He reached his hands out and wiggled his fingers around. “Soft ass,” He mumbled as his hands made contact, gently massaging._ _

__Peter giggles. He bent over and pulled his skirt higher. His lacy panties visible. Those rough fingers feeling him up to clumsily. It made his heart warm. He leaned down farther and touched his toes- wiggling his ass a bit._ _

__Tony pulled the panties to the side to press his lips against both of Peters cheeks, then rubbed his scraggly beard all over him with a small whispered chuckle._ _

__“Tony what-“ He giggled at the ticklish feeling on his ass. He pushed his ass farther back and reached back and grabbed Tony’s hair. “Eat me out dumbass.”_ _

__Tony laughed, holding onto Peters hips to hold him in place. He pushed his tongue against his hole, rimming the outside before he slid his tongue inside and started pulling Peters cheeks apart. Even high, he could appreciate how good Peter tasted with a happy hum._ _

__Warmth quickly filled his hole. He let out a tiny gasp, his thighs shaking. “W- wait...” His fingers try to pull Tony’s head back and away._ _

__He pushed his tongue farther, then pulled back and picked up Peter into his arms. He slid down his pants and started trying to shove his raw cock inside._ _

__“H-huh? Tony slow down..” He tried to squirm and wriggle free but without awareness Tony’s grip was about as hard as iron. Peter taught harder as a slight case of panic set it. “Tony.."_ _

__Tony finally crammed his cock into his hole, starting to fuck him as he pressed him against the wall and started marking up his neck. He didn't seem to care that his pants were around his knees._ _

__“Y-you can’t.. ah.. Tony you can’t mark- AH!” His rough cock going in basically dry made peters insides burn. He scraped and scratched at the wall. Trying to turn his neck away. Pushing Tony with those tiny hands of his. “It’s hurts Tony please-“_ _

__Tony didnt stop. He continued pounding his cock inside of him, marking up his neck as his hand grabbed Peters wrists and pinned them above his head. He even used his free hand to slap around Peters cock a few times, grunting and groaning._ _

__Peter was sure he was seeing stars. Being taken advantage of by Tony was literally a dream come true. His pretty little cock bounced, throbbing after each hit. He couldn’t fight without his Hands so he resorted to squeezing down. But hat only made it hurt more. “Fuck fuck- FUCK ANTHONY-“ he came, hard. His bruised cock painting his newly bout blouse white._ _

__Tony fucked him through his orgasm, and finally came deep inside of Peters cute little ass. He licked up Peters neck and jaw, his hips stuttering to a stop._ _

__“Oh god.. Tony my neck..” He rubbed his sore neck. He could feel the bruises start to form. The indents of the bites. God he was absolutely screwed, both physically and mentally. His aunt was going to kill him for sure._ _


	3. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh, some good ole fashioned angst! no smut this chapter, just two soft boys!

Tony, now blissed out and still completely drugged out, leaned against his chair with Peter still in his lap. He hummed an old song, in his own little world now.

Peter scrambled to get off of Tony’s lap. “L-lemme go I gotta.. get back to work and figure out how to cover this up. His body contradicted his words. Peters walls clench down with a vice grip. The warm hot semen dripping out.

Tony nodded, chuckling softly. “Clean me up, Petey,” He made grabby hands at Peter, then puckered his lips. “I want a kiss, Petey,”

God who would say no to that. He grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him gently. Lips hovering for the most part. His free hand reached down to scoop the seed onto his fingers and pop them into his mouth.

Tony smiled softly, arms around Peter again as he kissed him deeply and ran his tongue over Peters lips. He pulled away and kissed his nose, then chuckled and reached down to get some cum on his pointer finger. He smeared it on Peters nose. “Simbaaa,”

Did he just.. yeah. Yeah he did. Peter rubbed the cum off his nose with his thumb and smeared it on Tony’s lips. “You’re really dumb for a genius..” He kissed him again, letting Tony lead it in fear that he might just mark him up some more.

Tony kissed him lovingly, hands on Peters hips once more as their lips slotted together almost perfectly. He pulled Peter closer on his lap, lips parting with Peters finally. He rested his forehead against other younger boys own. “Don't ever leave.” He mumbled, a little incoherently.

His heart throbbed. He’s always wanted to hear those words from Tony. He was just about to break out into tears. “Oh Tony... I would never leave you..” He grabbed his face and kissed his nose. “Promise..”

Tony nuzzled against Peters cheek, kissing it here and there. “You're so good to me,” He muttered softly. “I really like you, Petey.” He kissed Peters lips lightly.

Peter was stunned. “L-like? Mr. Stark what do you mean?” He looked into his glazed eyes for answers. It both hurt and healed Peter. It was so good to hear him say he likes him but for him to admit that only when there’s drugs in his system made Peter wonder if he meant it.

“I just really like you. More than Pepper. You're really cute, and sweet.” He closed his eyes, nestling himself even closer to Peter with his nose against his neck.

It hurt the more he talked. It hurt so much. Was he telling the truth? Was it the drugs? What was it?? “I.. I like you too. I like you a lot..” Pete rubbed his back and scratched his scalp.

“You like me? Like, how much?” He started placing absentminded kisses along Peters neck, very soft and tender and full of love. He ran his fingers up and down Peters back.

Peter lost it. He let a single tear fall. He had wanted this his entire life, why did it hurt to have? It felt like his heart was getting stabbed. “I like you more than...” His voice wavered, threatening to break. “... more than anything or anyone else, Mr. Stark.”

Tony reached a hand up and wiped the tear from Peters cheek. He kissed his nose. “Don't cry, Petey, please,” He hugged him closer. “You comforted me so now I comfort you.”

He felt like he was going to die. This moment would be gone by morning. Never for Tony to Remember or redo. Peter decided to take what he was given. He nestled into Tony’s arms and cried. Cried for a really long time. Cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

Tony held him the whole time, shushing him and singing some soft songs that he had grown up with. He placed careful kisses along his scalp as he did so, still rubbing his back.

That only made him sob harder. Make up running down his face. Body quaking in Tony’s arms as if the simplest breeze would crumble him. Peter cried until he was fresh out of tears. Whimpering and sniffling. Reaching for an even breath. “I love you Tony..” He whispered. Pretty much inaudible.

Tony heard by a small sliver, kissing Peters ear softly. “I love you too, Peter.” He whispered back to him, gently snaking a hand up the back of Peters shirt.

“N-no you don’t Tony.. you’re just.. saying that cause of the coffee..” He stiffened up. He wanted to pull away. Wanted to go home. “Tomorrow morning you’ll forget about tonight. You’ll forget all you said to me... you don’t love me Tony.”

“No, Peter, that's not true,” He pulled his head away to look at him with furrowed brows. “I might forget that I said it, but the thought is still in my brain.”

Peter covered his ears. He didn’t wanna hear this. He started crying again. Soft weeping. “Y-you don't.. you cant..” His Brain refused to believe anyone loved him. “You.. don’t..”

Tony rubbed his back a little harder, shushing him. “Peter, no, shhhh,” He kissed his cheek over and over. “I love you, Pete. Take my word for it. Please don't cry, does my love make you unhappy??”

No no no, now Tony’s sad. “N-no! You loving me back would mean the world to me Tony but...” he sighed. “I drugged your drink. I always drug your drinks. You’re.. just high right now. That’s why I can’t just.. believe you..”

Tony sighed deeply. “Listen, i might be a little loopy, but i know what I feel, Peter.” He mumbled softly, caressing Peters cheek before he started kissing away his tears.

He sighed, giving up fighting. He let Tony kiss his tears away. Peter laid there like a broken doll. Almost lifeless. “I.. I wanna believe you...” He truly did. But until tony could admit that when sober, he just couldn’t. “Let’s.. call it a night. It’s late and you need to get back to Pepper..”

Tony sighed, almost whining. “But...You said you'd never leave...” He mumbled, his eyebrows knitting sadly.

“O-oh you meant.. Tony you can’t just.. leave pepper alone for the night. Besides where would we sleep?” He gestured= to the room. I mean sure there was a couch. But that wasn’t big enough for the two of them.

Tony pouted softly, sitting up entirely to look at Peter. “The couch folds out into a bed.” He smiled softly, ruffling Peters hair gently.

“I-it does? Why am I surprised... I bet you spend so many nights here.. working so long..” He talked to him like he was a puppy with a sore paw. Peter rubbed Tony’s shoulders assuring him. “Let’s go lay down, Yeah?”

Tony smiled. “Yeah! Pull out the couch!” He stood up, wobbling just a little. “Dizzy, wooh,” He chuckled, holding his head. He started unbuttoning his shirt, abs and chest exposing themselves to Peter.

“Slow down there.. you’re going to fall if you move too fast. Now come on.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the couch where he pulled it out with ease. “Do you have blankets?”

“Under my desk,” He mumbled again, plopping down on the bed couch with a small smile. He nuzzled against a pillow that had been on it, kissing it. “You gotta kiss the pillow goodnight.” He whispered softly, kissing it again.

Peter giggled. This man was adorable. He pulled some blankets out from under his desk and threw them onto the bed. He was quick to join him under the covers. “Here I’ll kiss the pillow..” He turned to it, gently kissing the soft cushion.

“Now I need a goodnight kiss.” He smirked pridefully. “Gimme a kiss, Petey,” He nuzzled close to Peter, his arm over Peters waist to keep him close.

He was like a big dog. So cute. Peter tilted his head up and kissed Tony. Soft and warm. “That good? You want another?” His hand tossed itself around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, cause you need kisses too. We gotta kiss until we fall asleep, Peter.” He leaned in and closed the gap between them, kissing his lips happily and deeply.

His hands hold Tony close. Bringing his body right against his own. Peter kissed him hard. Kissing and kissing until he felt sleepiness creep up on him.

Tony pulled away, yawning with a smile across his lips. “Goodnight, Peter.” He rubbed Peters back slowly and lightly, sure to be careful.

“Goodnight, Anthony.” Peter fell asleep to the feeling of hands rubbing over the skin of his back. The hem of his shirt rising with each touch. God how he wished Tony really meant all that he had said today.


	4. Daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watersports ahead!

It took the sunlight pouring in and hitting peters nose to wake him. His stirred from his sleep and took in his surroundings. Oh god he was in the office. Oh god Tony was next to him and oh god last night wasn’t a dream. He poked Tony in the side. “H-hey.. hey wake up..”

Tony slowly awoke, holding onto his head. “Whoa...Wait, what,” His heart rate sped up. “What happened just now, why am I...” He held his breath for a moment, sitting up.

Peter shot up, waving his hands. “H-hey, I’m here calm down in here..” His hair and clothes were a mess. Deep heavy bruises covered his body. Teeth marks littered his body. “Calm down big guy.. calm down..”

Tony turned his head, his brows furrowed deeply. “Peter did I...Oh fuck, no, I didn't sleep with you did I?? Did I make those marks??” He hyperventilated a little.

“Hey, breathe.” It was easy for him to make a lie up on the spot. “No. We didn’t. We had to call in overtime and you offered me to just sleep here with you cause we were exhausted. You didn’t make all these marks.” He spoke calmly to try and aid Tony.

“Who, if it wasn't me,” He took a deep, slow shaky breath in and sighed out. “I-I didn’t do anything sexual with you? Why do I forget stuff whenever you're around?”

“I-it was just.. a one night stand..” Peter rubbed the marks sheepishly. “I don’t know? Maybe we should schedule an appointment with a doctor or something...” He places a hand on Tony’s chest in an attempt to calm him.

Tony nodded at the doctor part, biting his bottom lip as he looked at Peters hand. He hated that he wanted that hand all over his body. He wanted that hand dipped into his sweatpants, he wanted that hand in his hair while Peter called his na— NO. No, Tony.

Peter shuffled forward, placing both hands on his chest. He looked up at Tony with those shining orbs. “Now let’s get cleaned up, okay? We can go grab breakfast... if that’s what you want..”

Tony tried to say no, but his body nodded for him. “Yeah...Id like that. My treat, since you dealt with me yesterday.” He whispered softly starting to sit up so he could stand.

Peter followed his motions. He slid out of the pullout and readjusted his clothing that was all sorts of fucked up. “It was my pleasure Mr. Stark.” He gently dragged his fingers along his arm.

Tony shivered slightly. He could never admit the feelings of affection he was feeling right now. He wasn't confident enough to do that. He sighed deeply and stood up, a little dizzy.

He tagged the rock in Tony’s movement. He was quick to place both hands on his arm and hold him. “Hey.. take it easy old timer. Don’t want you breaking a hip.” His bruises seem to shine with the sunlight. They looked fresh.

Tony bit his lip. “I uh...” He shook his head, still dizzy. “Ive gotta use the restroom.” He started for the door, still sort of dizzy.

“Can you make it on your own or do you want my help?” Peter offered. He stood in front of a mirror, casually adjusting his clothes. He turned back and smiled at him.

Tony wanted to say that he had it himself, but, he shook his head. “Uh, yeah, some help would be nice...” He mumbled, leaning against the wall to steady himself a little.

Peter grinned. Maybe overdoing it was a good idea. He pulled Tony’s shirt over his shoulders and delicately buttoned each button. His fingers ghosting his skin. After dressing Tony he held onto his elbow. “Come on.. lets go..”

Tony nodded, using Peter as a walker almost. He stepped slowly and carefully, and soon they were at the bathrooms. He leaned against the wall for another moment.

He stifled a giggle. “Jeez old timer, you holding up?” He teased. Peter seemed to make the smallest movements graceful. He was washing his face in the sink and cleaning himself of the nights remains. His fingers lingered on his bruises and he squeezed his eyes shut. Peter turned back to Tony with a smile. “Do you need help pissing too?”

Tony flushed hard, but he definitely looked like he needed help. He was fumbling with his pants and swaying from side to side.

He sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Jarvis lock the door.” He walked behind Tony, wrapping his hands around his pants and unzipping them. “You know... there’s no shame is needing help dummy.”

Tony blushed furiously. “When you cant even pee normally, there’s some shame.” He mumbled softly, closing his eyes to not let the feeling of Peters hands get to him.

Peter could only chuckle at his response. His hands were as soft as silk. Pale as snow. With careful movements he pulled Tony’s cock out and aimed it at the urinal.

Tony tilted his head a little so he didn’t have the urge to look at the hand wrapped around his cock. Fuck. He started pissing, letting Peter worry about it making it in the urinal.

Peter has to adjust for a minute. One; to control himself from popping a boner and two; so he wouldn’t make a mess. Maybe he was moving his hands around a lot to tease. Or maybe he was just trying to help Tony.

‘God, please dont get hard.’ The thought kept running through his head, making him shake slightly as he tried to will his cock to stop. But, soon it twitched and started getting hard.

Peters breath hitches. His body yearned to lick Tony’s clean. To help him out. “A-Anthony..” He spoke against the shell of his ear.

Tony shivered. Fuck. No, he couldn't do this. But...Peters hands felt so good, and his name rolling off of Peters tongue was amazing. He moved his hips a little, his cock rubbing against Peters hand.

He gulped. Welp.. might as well take advantage while he can. He placed kisses along the back of Tony’s neck while his hands began to stroke him nice and slow.

Tony leaned back against him, finally deciding that he was going to accept how bad of a person he was. He would worry about it when he got home after work every day.

Peter grinned at his submission. He worked his hands quicker, whispering only the dirtiest things in Tony’s ear. “I bet you’d just love to piss on me, don’t you? Bend me over a sink and rip another hole in my panties?” He licked along the back of Tony’s ear.

Tony hummed, his eyes closing. “You'd like that too, huh? You'd only say it if you wanted it,” He mumbled, a hand reaching back to grip Peters thigh.

He had to hold back a squeal. “So what if I did?” He pushed his leg forward, pushing it into Tony’s palm. “Would you even do anything about it?”

Tony turned around in his arms. “Who gave you those marks?” He mumbled, his hands moving down Peters body as he started taking off his shirt. He slowly pushed them into a stall, locking it behind them.

Peter was a little taken aback by his gesture. “J-just a one night stand? I don’t remember his name..” He bit his cheek to suppress a whimper as Tony’s hands explored is torso.

Tony hovered his mouth over Peters hickeys and marks. He started making new ones of “his own” over the old ones. He held Peter against the wall, his free hand moving to palm Peter through his pants.

“Tony..?” He whispered. Peters hips rolled up into Tony’s palm, weak groans following. The soreness throbbed and burned as the billionaires lips suckled on the purple marks.

He popped off of one of the new hickeys and looked up at Peter. “Isn't this what you want, baby?” He mumbled, biting onto Peters neck to leave a mark, followed up by a hickey.

Baby. He called his baby. Peter swears he could cum then and there. “I.. I mean yes but.. what if someone a-asks?” His hands lace up in Tony’s hair as his ruts turn into full on grinding on Stark's hand.

“You had a one night stand.” He chuckled, pulling down Peters pants with one hand. He wrapped his hand around his cock, licking a stripe up Peters neck. “As long as I don't have any marks on me, Ill be good. Not like Pepper fucks me anymore.”

His heart ached. “She.. s-she should!” He whined, tiny hips bucking up into Tony’s fist. But he didn’t wanna leave him alone. Peter mimicked Tony and wrapped a hand around his girth- stroking fast and clumsy.

Tony pressed their cocks together, his hand wrapping around both of them to stroke them at the same time. He continued to mark up Peters body, jealousy of the other man welling up in his body. But why? It wasn't like he was in love with Peter...Was he?

Peter could feel the teeth, the tongue, the feeling behind each mark. His hands tremble, gripping onto the fabric of Tony’s shirt like a child. He was trying to hard not to be loud. “Mm.. yes yes YES.. fuck..” He spewed our all sorts of curses.

Tony fucked up into his hand, rubbing against Peters just as hard cock. He breathed hard against Peters neck, then pulled up to kiss Peters lips hard, tongue entering his mouth.

Peter was just a hole. He let Tony infiltrate his mouth and take what he wanted. Which was a lot easier when he wore his heels. Otherwise he’d be about a whole head smaller. He laced his tongue with Tony’s- expertly kissing him.

Tony kissed and moved his hand relentlessly, groaning into Peters mouth and moving against him seductively. He didn't know what came over him, but he just didn't care any more.

Just a few more strokes and Peter was cumming all over Tony’s hand and cock. He bit down on the fabric of Tony’s shirt to stifle a scream. His eyes pricking with tears as an intense orgasm washed over him.

Tony came too, his cum mixing with Peters. He didn’t even know who’s cum was whose. He didn't care, frankly. He kissed Peter again, then brought his hand up to Peters lips to have him clean it.

Peter was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed Tony’s palm and licked along his cum soaked hands. His little pink tongue wrapping around digits and cleaning them.

Tony hummed, watching him as he licked his hand and cleaned it up. “We gotta get back. I know Pepper is probably worried sick about me anyway. She’ll start asking questions."

Peter nodded, still trying to get an even breathing rhythm. He reassured his clothes and pulled his shirt back on. “C-could you help with my buttons? I’m not very good with them hehe..” He sheepishly giggles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony rolled his eyes, but he grabbed a hold of the shirt and buttoned each one. “A tie would look nice on you.” He mumbled absentmindedly.

“You think so?” Peter puts a pin in it and saves that fact for later. Maybe Tony wanted him to dress more masculine? He’ll have to look into it again. “Then I’ll see if I can pick one up on my way home.”

Tony hummed. “I have tons at home. Ill let you borrow some. What color do you want?” He pulled away and started working on himself again, dusting himself off.

“Gold and red are nice.” He rearranged his cuffs and patted his hair back into place. Of course, according to every website and personal research Tony’s favorite colors were red and gold.

Tony smiled. “Yeah, i love that combo. Ill grab you one for tomorrow, and we can match.” He hummed happily, then opened the stall and walked out.

“M-match?” He whispered to himself. Peter shook his head to get out of his daze and stumbled after Tony. His heels clicking like a permanent reminder he was behind him.

He nodded. “Yeah. We can have matching ties.” He turned to look behind him at Peter. “That sound okay?” He puffed out his suit jacket a little as he walked.

Either his face was as red as a tomato or the temperature in the building just went up by ten. “T-that sounds great!” He reassured him.

Oh, Peter was red. Tony just laughed, then walked into his office. “You wanna go grab us some coffees while I talk to Pep? We’ve got a little bit before the rest of the workers come in.”

“Of course, Sir. Your regular bagel or something else for breakfast?” Peter asked, grabbing a few folders he had to deliver to people before they closed in for the day.

“Hm. Grab me a donut this time. A chocolate one.” He sat down at his desk and picked up his personal phone, calling his wife.

Peter smiles. “As you wish.” And with that, he left the room to do his morning run and grab Tony some breakfast.


	5. Seperation

Tony talked to Pepper for a while. A long long time. When peter walked back in, he had Pepper on speakerphone and she was yelling his ear off for not being home.

Peter flinched at the sound. Almost dropping the food. “Jeez..” He whispered. Peter walked up quietly and placed the food on Tony’s desk. Then he stood behind him- gently resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders for reassurance.

Tony looked up at him and made a face, then looked back at his phone. “Look, Pepper, you know I fall asleep while working sometimes,”   
She scoffed. “Well, now that you've got that twink high schooler working for you, its like I don't exist, Anthony,” Tony was silent. “You're probably sleeping with your goddamn assistant.”

Peter bit his lip- growling. “Excuse me?” He whispered. His eyes narrowed like darts glaring holes into the phone. “How dare she.” He squeezed Tony’s shoulders. “It’s her fault for not treating you like you deserve! When was the last time she made you breakfast? When was the last time you two went out on a date? When was the last time she fucked you?!” He was fuming but kept his voice low enough for only Tony to hear.

Tony kept himself silent.   
Pepper made a soft noise. “I'm glad we signed that prenup. Tony, I think its time we got a divorce.”   
Tony stared at his phone. “Alright. If that's what you want, Virginia.”

Peter held onto Tony protectively. He wasn’t going to have her hurt him. She was going to pay for this. He was already plotting one million ways to kill her as Tony spoke.

Tony leaned back against his chair. “I'll fill out the papers, Anthony. You just have to sign them.”   
Tony nodded. “I'll be in my office. Peter will grab them when you tell him to.”   
Pepper scoffed at Peters name. “Right. Have your errand boy do it.”

His small body began to shake with anger. Peter was two seconds from blowing up. He gripped onto Tony’s shirt tighter- menacingly eyeing the device. “I’m NOT an errand boy..” His words were still quiet. Yet dropped with venom.

Tony hung up the call. “I'm sorry, Peter.” He mumbled, looking down at his hands. “You shouldn't have heard any of that.” His voice was barely a whisper, borderline cracking from the tears that threatened to spill.

All his anger disappeared. It was replaced with sorry and empathy. He turned Tony’s chair around and got on his knees, placing his hands on top of Tony’s. “Listen Tony.. she didn’t deserve you..”

Tony nodded softly. “Yeah...I guess...” He looked at Peter with a soft gaze. “But...You'll be here.” He seemed to remember something from the night before. “You said...You'd never leave.”

Shit. Fuck. SHIT. Peter panicked a little. If he gained that memory then what else will come?? His outside demeanor was fine but his insides were screaming with a red light blaring behind his eyes. “I-I know what I said and... and I meant it. I’m not leaving.” He grabbed Tony’s hands and held them tight.

Tony squeezed his hands, looking at Peters hands for a moment before he looked back up. “Do you want to go to my house and take today off? I cant do this today.” He mumbled.

Peters eyes widened. “I-I’d love to Mr.Stark!” He grab his hands tight. His bright attitude contrasting Tony’s own damper mood in hopes of cheering him up.

Tony smiled softly when he saw Peters smile. He stood up, letting go of his hand as he walked them out of the building and to his Audi that was parked below the building.

Peter marveled at the car. He knew what it looked like but it was even prettier up close. He dragged his hand along it as he walked to the passenger side. “She’s a real beaut.”

Tony nodded. “Yup. Red and gold. She's personalized, she's got red leather on her interior, and red lights on her rims.” He grinned proudly.

“Well I can tell you it’s absolutely worth it. She’s breath taking!” He patted her roof before entering. Sitting on the leather seats was so comforting he felt like he was gonna fall asleep.

Tony got in and started her up. She basically drove herself, All Tony had to do was turn the wheel. He got them to his mansion, humming softly the whole way.

Peter could barely contain his excitement. The man who he had been stalking for years had admitted his love, fucked him and now he was taking him to his house? It was literally a dream. He could die happy right now.

Tony got them inside. “Make yourself at home, Peter.” He pointed to the couch. “Want anything to drink?”

Peter sat in awe. Once again. It’s much prettier in person rather than cameras. He sat down on a rather large, plush couch and snuggled right in. “I’ll just.. take some whiskey. And soda. You deserve a good drink.”

He chuckled. “Alright. Don't go telling people I gave you alcohol,” He joked softly, going into his kitchen to gather some liquor. He poured out two drinks.

“Tony, I wouldn’t tell a soul.” He stood up from the couch and walked around, dragging his fingers across everything. Everything was so pretty and polished.

Tony hummed as he brought the drinks over. “Here you go, baby.” He placed Peters down on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch.

Peter shuffled up forward, ass on the edge of the couch. He sipped the drink. The small man placed his heels beside him in the tile floor and got on his knees behind Tony. He began rubbing his shoulders to try and soothe his tension.

Tony sipped on his own drink, humming happily. “Thanks, Pete.” He closed his eyes, leaning into the touches. “So...Tell me more about yourself.”

“Uhm..” He thought about it. What did he do besides stalk Tony? This was tough. “I like photography.” If taking pictures of Tony count. “Graduated with a degree in theater. Live with my aunt in a little apartment. Have about two friendships.” God- this was difficult. He can’t speak without mentioning something about Tony. “And I work for Stark industries in case you didn’t know.”

He laughed. “Oh, I knew that last one. This counts as a friendship, yes?” He even thought about that one for a moment. “Do you wanna show me some of your work? I love photography.”

“Oh! I uhm.. I left my portfolio at work. I don’t really bring it with me everywhere.” He laughed sheepishly. He was less concerned about Tony’s inquiries and more about the fact he just called their relationship a friendship.

Tony hummed, leaning back again as he took a deep breath. “My life really is going down hill. I think I'm entering my midlife crisis.”

Peter shooshed him and squeezed his shoulders. “Hey.. hey I’m here Tony.. I promised I wasn’t leaving." He wrapped his legs around the elders hips while his arms kept working the muscles out of his back.

He chuckled, leaning against Peter as his hands rested on his thighs. “I know you're here. I'm very thankful. But, I feel weird putting all my issues on a seventeen year old. I'm 38 for crying out loud,”

Peter waved it away dismissively. “It’s really no problem and I find joy in helping you! Really.” He patted Tony’s shoulder. “Could you hand me my drink, baby.”

Tony nodded, handing it over to Peter. “Can you feed me mine? I'm lazy and sad.” He opened his mouth.

“Here just have some of mine.” Peter took a sip, swallowed about half of it and then attached his mouth to Tony’s. His hand came up to hold the underside of his jaw, the other hand dipped into his shirt.

Tony kind of enjoyed that. He kissed him, taking the drink into his mouth as his tongue swirled around Peters. He pulled away and swallowed. “Tastes even better that way,” He mumbled.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at him. He swiveled around to sit on his lap. He took a mouthful of his alcoholic drink and slammed his lips onto Tony’s- emptying it out into Anthony’s mouth.

Tony groaned softly, kissing him back while their tongues swirled around in the slightly burning liquor. He swallowed it as he pulled away, and kissed Peter once more to practically devour his mouth.

Peter squeaked in surprise, almost bending backwards at the force. His hands grip onto Tony’s shoulders to hold on. His mouth and throat still burned but somehow the kisses made him feel better.

Tony pulled away and smirked against his lips. “So what if I'm fucking my assistant? He’s a damn good looking assistant, and a good listener,” He mumbled, hands migrating to Peters ass.

“That’s it baby..” He purred against his lips. Reconnecting them with hunger and love, he arched his back into Tony’s hands. “It’s your life.. you can do whatever you want with it.. you don’t need anyone..”

Tony hummed again, gently holding Peter closer. “Right, I can do whatever the fuck I damn well please and if I want you, then I'll have you.”

“Then take me baby~” He giggles against his lips. Now Peter wasn’t a lightweight but he liked to act like one. Just to please Tony. His fingers reach up to unbutton his own shirt as they continue to heatedly kiss.

Tony kissed him harder, pulling away to take a deep breath. “Peter, I want you to be my boyfriend.” He mumbled, working on taking off Peters clothes hastily.

Peter froze. “I.. wait you mean it??” He felt like he was about to faint. He was lightheaded. “I.. Tony..”

Tony nodded. “I mean it. I want you, Peter, I said it and I mean it.” He kissed a line down his jaw. “Do you want me?”

He began hyperventilating. Literally. He was fanning his face and trying to gulp in air. A strangled yes came out between his wheezes.

Tony raised a brow, laughing. “You're a big fan of me, I can guess.” He rubbed his hands down Peters chest. “Tony Stark's boyfriend,” He gave Peter his new title.

Peter smashes his lips onto Tony’s. It was that or he fainted. His hands grip onto his face, legs latch on tighter, practically smothering the other man. Tony Stark's boyfriend had a nice ring to it.


	6. Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with some smut, as thanks for fifty followers on Tumblr! finally, it gets juicy~

“Whatcha doin', baby?” Tony asked in a whisper, leaning back until he was laying on the couch, and Peter was on top of him.

“Taking what’s mine.” He finally got irritated and ripped the shirt open. Buttons flew every which direction but Peter didn’t care. His mouth was quick to attach all over Tony’s torso. Marking him up all over.

Tony let out a low groan, watching peter mark up every inch of skin. Fuck, he loved it. He pulled Peter back up for a kiss. “You aren't gonna have anymore one night stands.” He muttered. “Me. Only me.”

“Only you... only you..” He chanted like a prayer. He pulled Tony’s lip between his teeth and sunk his canines in. “Yours.” He had forgotten to mention that he had never even had a one night stand, the time Tony found those hickeys, they were from himself.

Tony grinned as he watched Peter, almost going cross-eyed. “All mine. And me? I'm all yours, doll.” He whispered lowly, hands moving to cup Peter's ass.

Peter swooned. His little hips pushed up against Tony’s cock grinding on cock. “Mmm.. hah... I l-love you..”

Tony grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again while his hips rolled up against Peters. He pulled away to lick Peter's jaw, biting lightly. “You wanna get out Daddy's cock,” He mumbled, trying out the title.

As if Tony couldn’t get any more enticing. He whined at the nickname. “Yes Daddy.” he purred. Peter pulled away and nestled himself between Tony’s thighs, ass high in the air. He pulled Stark's cock out, taking his sweet time. His length never ceased to amaze Peter. He stared at it wide-eyed as he started a slow pace.

Tony leaned back against the arm of the couch, groaning softly. “Mm...That's a good boy... You gonna ride Daddy?” He grinned lazily at Peter, watching his every move.

Peter nodded furiously. He got up on his knees and lifted his skirt, pulling his panties to the side. Peter stuck his fingers in his mouth and then inside his twitching hole. He needed to prep first.

Tony hummed. “Turn around, let Daddy see that ass while you fuck it open on your fingers. Wanna stroke my cock to it.” He put a hand around his aching length.

Tony’s words were so vulgar and vile it made Peter’s cock twitch. He pulled his mouth off of his cock with a pop, then turned around and bent over, fingering his tight ass over Tony’s cock. “L-like this Daddy?”

Tony nodded, groaning at the sight. “Oh fuck yeah baby, Daddy loves the view.” He stroked his cock a little faster to the sight, watching how Peter's hole tightened with each of his praises.

The lewd sounds of Tony stroking his cock made his mouth water. His body ached. He wasn’t 100% stretched but he didn’t care. Peter grabbed the base of Tony’s cock and tried to push him in, not caring enough to turn around.

Tony let out a moan. “God,” He grabbed Peter's hips, helping him get all the way in, inch by inch, slowly. Once he was in, he turned Peter on his cock. “I wanna see your pretty little face,”

Pretty wasn’t the word for it. Overstimulated and slutty would be closer descriptions. Peter's brows were knit together in concentration, his eyes focused on Tony, panting and breathing heavy with an open mouth. The alcohol somehow made everything all the better.

Tony leaned up a little, taking advantage of Peter's open mouth. He spat right on his lips, watched it drip down Peter's lip and into his mouth. He grinned. “Go ahead,”

“Yes, Daddy-“ He closed his mouth and swallowed the spit obediently. It took a few awkward movements before he started bouncing correctly. His walls slide up and down Tony’s cock- working around him like magic.

“Yeaah, that's my good slut,” He mumbled, hands still on his hips. “Fuck that cock,” He growled under his breath, watching as Peters own hard dick bobbed with each bounce.

He put his hands over his mouth. Something he’d taught himself to do automatically when he moans. He’d always had to be quiet for Tony. He let out a high pitched needy moan. “Oh god, Daddy-“

“You can be louder, baby, be as loud as you want,” He grunted, fucking up against Peters ass. It felt so good. “Moan for Daddy baby- show Daddy how good you feel,”

Peter dropped his hands and let his voice go. It sounded so much better without being muffled. He tossed his head back and said things that could make Satan himself fluster. His cock bobbed- hitting his stomach with each arc.

Tony held onto his hips tighter. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum baby, gonna paint that pretty cunt with my cum,” He pulled Peter down to kiss his lips roughly.

Peter finally let tears fall. For the first time. His face was wet with tears as his cum splatters over their torsos. “Daddy!” He practically screamed on his lips.

Tony put his fingers in the cum and licked it off, grinning. “Mm. You taste so good, baby.” He hummed. “You know, Daddy's got a surprise for you.” He pulled his cock out and put Peter on his back so the cum didn't slide out.

“R-really?” He turned his head up and looked at him with teary eyes. Peter swallowed the drool that had gathered in his mouth. “What is it, Daddy?”

Tony grabbed a metal plug from a drawer, then walked over. “So tomorrow you can still have me inside you.” He grinned, slowly sliding the plug inside. 

Peter melted on the couch. He sat up to test the plug and it tugged on his rim just right. His hands reached back to push on it. “Daddy... this is so nice. Thank you."

Tony smiled, sitting back down to kiss Peters lips. “Mm. I'm glad you like it so much.” He mumbled, petting Peters hair.

Peter leaned up into his touch like a happy dog. “Mmm, I love you..” He leaned forward, snuggling up into Tony.

“I...” He wasn't close enough to say that yet. “I like you a lot, Peter.” He kissed his head, rubbing his back and still petting his hair.

Peters eye twitched. That’s fine, Pete calmed down. He just... isn’t ready to say it. He loves you. He has to love you. Peter turned to him a little abruptly. “Do you wanna go to sleep?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I'm ready for a nap. Let's go, yeah?” He nuzzled into his hair, then stood up. “You want me to carry you?” He grinned. “Like a princess?”

Peter giggles, kicking his legs up. “Mhm!” He pulled himself into Tony’s lap so all the elder would have to do was hold him. “I’ll tell May that it was another long night!”

Tony grabbed under his thighs and his shoulders, holding him bridal style as he walked them to his room. He placed Peter on the bed.

Peter smiled up at him. Body catching the sun in just the right direction. His soft eyes shining with love. He raised his hands. “C’mere stud muffin.”

Tony melted from the nickname. God, he loved it. He laid down on top of Peter, giving him enough room to breathe though. He hugged Peter close, his head on Peters chest.

Peter rubbed his lower back. Soothing the large man. “My big old stud muffin..” he kissed the top of Tony’s head. Shoving his face into his hair.

Tony smiled, nuzzling against Peters chest. “Goodnight, Petey...” He mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The moment Stark fell asleep, Peter tracked Pepper. He counted the minutes down until she came home. He was able to sneak out of bed and make some homemade chloroform. Simple enough. 

"I swear to god if he has that kid here," Pepper complained, keys in her hand as she turned around to get into the house.   
Before she knew it, there was a cloth against her mouth and nose. And, it was lights out. 

Go time.


	7. "Divorce."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO: Heavy violence, knives, the like. Don't like, don't read. I'll do a non-triggering recap at the end of the chapter! Also, bottom!Tony! Enjoy!

Peter came up to Tony’s bedside at about three am. He may be small but he is strong. With a bit of drugs and strength, he was able to pull Tony all the way downstairs and tie him down.

Tony managed to stay asleep during his transportation, but soon he was awake. His eyes fluttered open, staring up as he saw the basement. “Peter? Peter??” He struggled a little, grunting. Why was he tied up??

Peter places his hands on Tony’s shoulders, dragging them around like he had many times before. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Hello, Mr. Stark.”

Tony saw his face, smiling softly. “Petey, why am I tied up,” He tried to break free again, but his arms were too well bound. “Don't tell me— this is some kinky shit, huh? You want to fuck yourself on me while I'm like this?” He laughed like this was all some joke.

Peter bit his lip. “Oh that’s for later but- I prepared a little something for you!” He flicks a switch and suddenly the lights come on. No less than a yard away is Pepper. Tied to a pillar, gagged and blindfolded. “Ta-da!”

His eyes widened. “P-Pep?? Why is she...” His eyes dropped to the floor for a moment. Pepper had made Peter angry. God, that shouldn't have made his cock twitch. Fuck. What was Peter gonna do to her?? He wanted to know. He wanted to watch it. God, he felt like a sick fuck.

“Mhm! It’s your lovely little...Virginia! Wake up, you stupid bitch!” Peter raised a foot and struck it against on her left side. She cried out and lurched forward. “I decided to get a little revenge sweetie. You’ve been keeping Stark from me for so long. You’ve treated him...less than he deserved.” He brought a knife across her chest, watching her squirm and whine for help behind the gag. “You couldn’t even give him a baby. How pathetic.”

Tonys' eyes went wider. "P-Peter...!" Sure, she was his friend, but, Peter was just so fucking hot. What was wrong with him?? He could feel his cock straining against his sweatpants.

“Oh and since I know this’ll stay between you and me...” Peter removed her restraints and wrapped her in webs, suspending her from the ceiling. “I’m Spiderman.” He said simply and knocked her right in the temple.

Goddamnit. Peter got ten times more hot and Tony was practically drooling over it. Fuck, wait, he was actually drooling. He was quick to close his mouth and lick around his lips, staring in awe. No words. There were too many surprises tonight.

Peter glanced at Tony. He was shocked to see his literal bulging erection threatening to tear through his pants. He traced the knife along Pepper's face. Then down her body. Without warning, he raised it and stabbed her. A shrill shriek echoes around them.

He felt so sick and twisted for loving how the blood splatted on Peter, the way it brought out a crazy glint in his eye. He had never wanted such a twink to fuck him more than this one. He licked his lips yet again, biting his bottom lip as well.

And then he stabbed again. And again. And again. Until he was soaked in the red liquid and the whore had stopped screaming. He dropped his knife and wiped his forehead. Peter turned to Tony and smiled widely. Almost insanely. “Now she’s gone, I can have you all to myself!”

“Peter, I was already yours,” He mumbled, struggling again. “Let me go, baby, I wanna kiss you,” His cock was twitching and moving against his pants, needing to be free. God, what had he become?

Peter happily bounces over to Tony and released him. He smelled strongly of blood and death. His smile is the only clean thing left. Peter helps Tony to his feet and then tilted his head up for a kiss. “Go ahead. Ravage me.”

Tony kissed him deeply, pressing him up against the wall. “I don't think I've ever wanted to bottom so quick before, but you've done the impossible, Peter,” He complimented, biting Peters bottom lip. “You were just...So fucking sexy,”

Peter giggles like the little psycho he was. He teased the larger man by slowly dragging his hand down his torso but stopping just before his dick. “Is that so? Watching me completely break your wife made you this hard?"

Tony hesitated, but eventually, he nodded. “Yeah,” He spoke breathlessly, staring at Peters hand as he thought inside his head how badly he wanted for that hand to grab his aching cock.

“Then beg.” He grabbed Tony by the color and forced him on to his knees. Peter pressed his shoe into Tony’s erection. Digging in with the intent to make Tony squirm.

Tony groaned, his back arching. “Fuck, Peter,” He moaned out his words. “Please, I need it so fucking bad,” He practically whimpered.

Peter crosses his arms. It wasn’t enough. He turned his attention to the sharp part of his heel and dug into Tony's cock. “More.” Hearing Tony Stark beg for him was delicious. 

Tony yowled in pain mixed with pleasure. “God— Please, Peter, please fuck me, I need it, god fuck, I need it,” He was drooling again, his back arched so hard his spine felt like it might snap.

Peter grinned, licking his sharp teeth. He pulled his shoe off and grabbed Tony by the hair- “Get up, bend over the table.”  
And Tony did as he was told, his cock hard against the table as he stuck his ass out. He was already out of breath, his whole face flushed nicely.

Peter made sure Tony could see his wife. Her body dangling bloodily from the ceiling. The younger boy leaned over Tony, dick pressed up against his ass, hands fondling under his cheeks.

Tony let out another groan, moving his ass up against Peters dick. He was big for a 17-year-old. He pressed his face against the table, his face already blissed out and completely slutty. “Please just give it to me!”

He growled. Peter grabbed a fist full of Tony’s hair and forced him to look up at Pepper. “Revenge.” He said simply before ripping a hole right through his pants much like his boss had ripped through his underwear.

Tony gasped. He didn't seem to care much though. He could always buy new pants. He wiggled his ass around, looking at Pepper's body. Peter had done that. He could do it to so many other people. Fuck. He was so hard it hurt.

He could see just how hard Tony was. It pained him. It literally looked like it hurt. He angled his cock against Tony’s hole and began to push in nice and slow. Inch by inch. Teasing him.

Tony started to whine. “Peter, Peter please, please I need it so fucking bad, fuck my ass, please,” He whimpered, his body squirming impatiently.

Now, Peter wasn’t a top, but hearing Tony beg made his clock twitch. He laid his body on top of Tony. Crushing him. He reels his hips back and slammed into Tony. Over and over.

Tony let out a loud moan with each thrust. He didn't normally bottom but when he did, it was intense. He moved his ass back against Peters cock, whimpering loudly. “Fuuuck, yes, god that's so good— hah, mm,”

It felt so good to be in control. He opened his jaws and sunk his teeth into the tender skin of Tony’s shoulder. He didn’t stop until he tasted blood.

Tony let out another groan. “Fuck yes, you fuck me so good, so much better than Pepper,” He reached a hand back to hold onto Peters hip.

That’s was tossed him over the line. Peter lost all control as his teeth and lips began marking and tearing Tony as if he were steak. His hips thrusting at a bruising speed. Violent and fast.

Tony called out Peters name whenever he could, despite the drool leaking down his chin and all over his face. He was completely blissed out, his ass pushing against his cock weakly.

Before Peter came he grabbed Tony’s throat and squeezed. He unloaded deep in his boyfriend. Cock throbbing as load after  
load.

Tony groaned, loud and deep as he came against the table in his pants. He had forgotten that his pants were still on. Fuck. It was so worth it though.

Peter pulled out nice and slow. After all of that, his plug was a bit off. He reached behind himself and readjusted it, moaning lightly. “Now get up and clean up- I’m too tired to get rid of the body.”

Tony leaned against the table, breathing heavily. He was about to pass out. “P-Peter I...I cant..” He mumbled, his eyes threatening to close.

He rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan. “And why not??” He walked over to the body and unlodged the knife. “It’s not even hard! Just.. burn it or something.”

Tony found himself about to pass out even more as he tried to stand up, stumbling and falling back onto the table. “Pete, I can barely stand,”

He threw the knife down. “Fine. Go to bed. I’ll be there in... 10.” He stuck his finger in her side. “I’ll clean up. Just... just let wait for me, sweetie.” He began intricately wrapping her up in webs.

Tony whined. “I can't get up the stairs like this...” He climbed up onto the table slowly and clumsily, curling up.

Peter watched him. That was no ace for Tony to sleep. He wiped his hands off on his bloodied shirt and walked over to Tony- effortlessly lifting him up in his arms. “I got you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled, hugging Peter limply. “Mm. I love you...” He mumbled softly in his hold, kissing his jaw lightly.

“Y-you Love.. me?” He almost dropped Tony. Tony was too afraid to admit it no less than a day ago. And now he’s saying he loves him.

Tony was out, breath brushing against Peters neck softly as he exhaled. He had a smile on his face.

He wouldn’t dare wake him. Instead, Peter laid him in bed after redressing him in some real, not ripped clothes. He kissed Tony’s head lightly. He returned to the basement to quickly dispose of the remains of Pepper.

Peter returned just on time. He changed into entirely new clothes, rid of any blood and smelled as fresh as a daisy. He crawled into bed beside Tony.

Tony was still fast asleep, but his body sought out Peters warmth. His nose found its way to Peters neck, nuzzling.

Peter grinned. His Tony. All his. He curled up around him and nuzzled into his graying hair. Thin but soft. “Baby..” He whispered subconsciously.

Tony nuzzled into his neck a little harder, his beard slightly scratching his skin. He was smiling in his sleep still.

He finally dozed off. Face buried in Tony’s hair, neck being lightly tickled by his beard and the warmest smile on his face. His hands were over Tony’s chest, one underneath his shirt and one on top of it. Finally, he had what he wanted. No more obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is now eliminated, thanks to Peter. Tony enjoyed the show Peter had planned for him, and now Peter has what he came for- Tony all to himself.


End file.
